


My family is perfect.

by Shoantell



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Finn is in love and Seth has a 6 year old kid..Finn is cute and Seth can't help but fall for him.





	1. Love at first side.

It was Sunday afternoon and Seth was sitting on his couch playing God of war. Eating a bag of chips and he decided to pick up his phone and call his mother he picked up his phone and he dialed his mother and she picked up .Hello son she spoke how have you been?  
Seth asked i have been great she answered.  
We miss you , Tylor misses you, where is the little pumpkin pie ? He's the reason I called. His by the pool playing with his uncles by the pool. Ohh!! Their there? Seth asked , yes his mom answered they came to see us. They still your brothers you know , you three can't keep avoiding each other like this, I know mom Seth said,   
The was a moment of silence in the line.  
Seth are you there? His mom asked.  
I'm here he answered can I speak to Tylor ?   
Tylor his mom called out.  
Yeah! Grandma he answered .  
You have a phone call.  
Hello! Tylor spoke.  
Hy! Buddie , how you doing? Seth asked I'm doing great Daddy, when are you come to see us? Why dint come ?   
Uncle Dean and Uncle Roman are here except you Dad.   
I know Buddie but Daddy has to work .  
I know Tylor spoke with disappointment in his voice.  
Don't forget that my birthday is in 6 weeks daddy.  
I know buddy .  
Who is daddy's little munchie ? Seth asked .  
I am Tylor spoke. I love you Daddy.  
I Love you too buddy.  
Tylor hung up the phone.  
Seth got up speaking with Tylor always drains him, makes him sad that he can't see his son as much as he want to. He got up and took his keys and car keys went for the door searched his pockets to find out that he doesn't have his phone with him went back grabbed his phone and went out he went to a near by convenient store for some milk and cereals.  
*****************  
Seth arrived. In the store and it started to rain  
Just great he said to himself. He bought what he was there for and ran to his car and started to drive and along the road far from the store a car broke down and the person was trying to fix it but it was raining cats and dogs.  
Seth stopped and asked need any help? He yelled out. The guy turned to look at him. What ?the stranger asked . they could not hear each other due to the heavy rainfall.  
Need any help? Seth asked,   
Please the man spoke can I use your phone I need to call the roadside assistance .OK Seth opened his door the man got in the passenger seat. I'm so sorry I'm going to get your car all wet. Its OK Seth replied. Seth handed the man his phone he then called the assistance.   
They gonna be here in 45 minutes .  
What? Seth asked.  
You soaking wet , I don't leave far from here u can come with me to dry up.  
No! Thanks the man said, Seth insisted on the offer. Please you can't wait out here its gonna be dark .  
OK! The man agreed. They drove to Seth's apartment which was not far. He opened the door and they got in and Seth went upstairs and got a towel and dry clothes here he handed them to the man. Thanks I never got your name ohh! I'm Seth Rollins. I'm Finn Balor..  
Finn's voice was deep and he had an Irish accent and that drove Seth crazy.  
Can I offer you any tea coffee or hit coco??  
Hot coco will be fine , they had their hot coco.  
Finn checked his time its late I better get going. I can drive you home if you don't mind. No u've done enough for me thank you. I'll call my friend she won't mind. Hei! Can I at least have your numbers. Seth asked.  
Cool Seth handed Finn his phone and he pinched his digits and handed the phone to Seth and he saved them.  
Bye Seth. And thanks for your help.

************  
Its 00.00 and Seth can't sleep.  
So he took out his phone and called the number. And it went straight to voice mail   
HI! THIS IS FINN LEAVE A MESSAGE.  
hi! I'm sorry to call so late, I can't sleep I thought u will be up too.  
Its Seth BTW. The guy from earlier. Bye.

Morning came and Finn took his phone and found a missed call and a voicemail message he decided to check. He listened to it.  
He decided to call the number back . Seth answered Hello! Hy! I saw your missed call. I'm sorry I'm light sleeper Seth said.  
Its ohk! Finn spoke I am going to get breakfast I was thinking you should join me. Its a thank you for what you did for me last night.  
Ohk! I'm game Seth said.  
Cool I will text you the place.  
Hey! Finn this is a date right? Seth asked.  
Perhaps we can call it that. Finn said.

 

Finn is cute and Seth can't help but fall for him.


	2. Please help me I'm falling for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His smile I can't resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Learning to love. For Seth don't know about Finn.

Seth can't remember the last time he laughed so hard.  
They where sitting there having breakfast him and Finn. All he could do was look at FINN's beautiful smile.  
He has laughing so hard at Finn's joke.  
They where interrupted by the waitor who was giving Finn dirty looks while flirting with Seth..  
Did you see that ? Finn asked.  
See what? Seth asked looking in to Finn's smile.  
The waitor he's flirting with you.like deffinately flirting with you. And giving me all the dirty looks.   
What? Seth asked with a smile on his face,no he's just being friendly Seth said.  
He's coming Finn noticed him and let Seth now.  
And the Waitor did exactly that gave Finn a dirty look and smiled at Seth more like flirting actually.  
Seth just smiled and took Finn's hand and walked out of the restaurant. And the waitor got so mad he nearly dropped the cups of coffee he had in his hand.  
They just laughed about the whole thing. Seth dropped Finn at his work place since Finn's car was still at the mechanics.  
Bye! Seth Finn kissed Seth on his cheek and got of the car when he got to his work Samie.

Your late his friend Sami said ohh! Come on only five minutes late Finn said.

FINN BALOR!!!!!!  
his boss Mr Mailor called name across from his office.

Ohh! Ohh! Someone is in trouble Sami spoke with a grin on his face.  
Finn looked at him and just rushed to Mr mailor's office.

Finn you where supposed to give me budget results like yesterday . your the the financial manager after all.   
I know Seth but..... Finn was cut of before he could even finishes his sentence.your behind with work . and don't get me started on your lateness.  
But I emailed you the results like on Friday . you can check your computer. And about this morning you know I'm never late I'm just having car trouble.  
Save it Mr Mail or said go do what I pay to do.  
Finn stood from the chair and walked towards the door and he opened it got out and closed it behind him. He greeted Mr Mailor's secretary with a big smile on his face.  
Hello! Sue Finn said and she greeted back. Finn got in to his office and closed the door behind him and let out a sigh! And took a seat, when his phone buzzed with a message he grabbed and saw that it was from seth .

SETH: I hope you where not late. And fired because of me.  
FINN: its cool can take care of myself.   
SETH: ohh! Really ?   
FINN: yeah: I'm a big boy.  
SETH: a big boy who is scared of a waitor. Lol!!  
The was no response for a long time. Seth wondered if whether he scared Finn of with his last message.

Finn was checking important emails and decided to not respond just yet. He was done with his emails and went back to his phone as he was about to grab it sami budged in to Finn's office.   
Don't you know how to knock? Finn asked.  
A bunch if us are heading out for drinks after work Sami said as he was starring at Finn.  
What? You kidding right Finn asked him as he closed his laptop.  
No! I'm not kidding Sami said. Or your too important to hang with us now Finn?  
Finn looked at his friend with a worry on his face.  
The not really friends anymore more like frenemy. It all happened about a year ago when Finn was dating this guy Manuela and they where at a club after work on Friday and Sami said that they should bring partners and Finn brought Manuela and Sami brought his boyfriend Troy and he was flirting with Manuela the whole time while troy was there.  
I mean Manuela was cute he was Spanish and had beautiful brown eyes and dark short hair he drove Finn crazy , of course Sami had to want a piece of that. Manuela too was a player he knew he was good looking he can have any guy he wants. They signaled each other to go to the bath room Sami left first then Manuela . Finn didn't see the whole thing he was at the bar getting drinks for them when he suddenly felt the need to use the bathroom he walked in and he could hear moans coming from both men. He just stood there without making a noise and he had a Spanish accent call Sami's name in between moans. He just left without even saying goodbye and just called a ride to pick him up couldn't not stop crying he cried for weeks , he cried at night but smiled in the morning. He then dumped Manuela's sorry ass.

Finn!   
he was brought back from his thoughts by The sound of sami's voice.  
What? Finn asked.  
Are you coming or not? Sami asked.  
Nah! I'll pass Finn told him.  
Sami gave him a dirty look and left.

He went for his phone and opened the message and realized its almost lunch time.  
He responded to Seth's message.

FINN: how about we have dinner and and I can show that I'm no scared of a waitor..  
:) :) 

SETH: name the time and place..  
FINN: apartment 12 ..:) :)  
SETH: where's wait that is my apartment.  
FINN: lol!   
SETH: there is no waitor there.  
FINN: I like Chinese.  
SETH: YOU are something you now that.. Lol! Lol!   
Seth is deffinately falling for Finn..

Finn was reading his texts while chewing on his salad when Sami walked in with a new girl he name was Amber if Finn was right she arrived on Friday and she smiled at him and grabbed her lunch and walked away now it just him and Sami . Sami broke the silence is it because if what happened last we went out you know with who his name cannot be mentioned. His name was Manuela and No! Now can I have my salad in peace.

It was knock off time and Finn got a ride from Amber apparently she was not the type to party so she offered to give him a lift home.  
Finn got to his apartment and first he had to freshen up and go to Seth's place.

He couldn't help but smile at that idea.


	3. I have been thinking about you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You killing me with your smile..

SEth cooked chicken Noddle's. And was dressed formally for a formal date. Smelled his armpits and he still smell his deodorant.  
Wouldn't want to embarrass himself on his first date. With the cutest guy his ever seen.

Calm down Seth. You got this he spoke to himself when he was brought back by a nock on the door.  
Coming he spoke as he rushed to the door and he opened it, he was nervous of course.  
Finn was standing in front of Seth looking all good looking all cute with his beautiful smile.  
Seth was speechless , I mean it was jaw dropping finn looked like he just fell from the sky. He had his dress shirt and his khakhi pants that made his but look bigger.  
Seth stepped aside choking on his words.

Cum' cum onnini..  
I'm meant cum on in.. Finn smiled .and Seth offered him a seat.  
Welcome to the restaurant with no waitor..  
Ohh!! No! I'm never gonna hear the end of it Finn said..  
The end of what?? Seth asked  
They both laughed..  
Seth broke the laugh. And asked a question. Beer or juice??  
Juice please Finn spoke.  
You look amazing Seth told Finn. Thanks you look great too.Finn told him.

It was time for dessert and they where connecting you know found out they had so much in common. Like their love for sports, comics and Finn had to ruin the moment and talk about his undying love for Lego's..  
Seth was stunned by the news.

*****  
At the Rollins house in Miami Florida. Roman and his mom where talking while Dean put Tylor to bed.  
Come on Roman give him a chance His still you brother and my baby boy. I don't mind really I love Tylor he keeps me company when you guys are not here.  
I know Ma! But Seth can't just dump his kid here and not tell us anything about the child or his mother its not right.  
Lower your voice Roman you want Tylor to hear . Dean asked Roman coming in to the kitchen.  
No! Of course no.  
So now keep your voice down.  
Dean began to speak Bro! I know you want answers if Seth is not ready to speak we can force him.  
Unbelievable ! Roman said as he went outside.

Grand Ma! Tylor was awake and coming down the stirs..  
Ohh! Little pumpkin pie you can't sleep? Grand ma asked.  
I need to speak to my Daddy and make sure his ohk. I had a bad dream.  
Ohh! Honey. Grand Ma picked up his phone and called Seth..

*******  
Finn was cracking his joked again and Seth was laughing so hard like this morning at the restaurant ..  
His phone rang he picked it up with permission of course ,Finn gave him a nodd.

Hello!  
Hello! Dad.  
Hei! Pumpkin pie why are you not in bed?  
I had a bad dream.  
Ohh! Now you can't sleep haa?  
Yes! Tylor responded.  
You know what I do when I can't sleep? Seth asked.  
I count up to 10 , forward and backwards.  
Dad !! Yes buddy.  
I LOWE YOU..  
I LOWE you TOO BUDDY.  
GUDNYT DAD.  
GOODNYT BUDDY.

SETH hang up.  
Finn was clearing the table for desert and thats when Seth turned to look at him.  
I'm sorry Seth apologized.  
Nah! Its cool. That your nephew? Finn asked.  
No! My Son .  
Really? Finn pretended not to be turned off.  
Faked his smile.

FINN ALWAYS SAID HE WILL NEVER DATE A GUY WITH A KID.  
Sasha laughed as they seat on her couch in her apartment and they where watching teen mom and swing how those baby mamas where acting all dramatic making their baby daddy's lives miserable..  
I WILL NEVER DATE A GUY WITH A KID..  
What? Sasha turned to look at Finn who had a serious look on his face.  
Yeah! I dnt want baby daddy or baby mama drama in my life Sasha bear.  
But Sasha began to speak . what if he is really a good guy and his crazy about you and you crazy about him too ? What then haa??

I'm sorry but I can't have drama in my life.  
Well your mind is made up Sasha said.

The entire evening was spent in awkward silence and Finn asked to leave pretending to not feel well..  
Seth did not buy it but he let it pass.  
Walked him outside and Finn's ride was there .  
Finn got in to the back of the car and called Sasha.  
Sasha answers hello Boo! Done already?  
Emergency we need to talk are you home?  
Yeah! Sasha answred .  
I'll be there in a moment.  
He gave the driver Sasha's address.

Will Finn brake his own promise??


	4. My promise I can break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I made a promise to my self.  
>  And his cute and I kinda like him..   
> What will Finn do?

How did I get here? Sasha bear Finn asks.  
Well you flew from Ireland to America.. Sasha speaks with a worried look on her face.  
What?? FINN looks at her all confused .. I mean with Seth what are you talking about he asks?  
Sash laughs . never mind..  
What's going on? Sasha asks Finn.  
Well I was ,, things where going great between Seth and I you know.  
Sasha looks at him without saying a word..

Well he had to ruin everything .. Who? Sasha are you even listening to anything I'm saying.  
Well if you can speak in words I understand maybe I might be able to concentrate and listen.  
Ohk! Listen Finn says as he seats next to her.  
They both gets startled as Finn's Phone starts to make a sound he looks at it and then looks at Sasha its Him. I mean its a message from Him. What Sasha speaks are you gonna read it?  
No! Finn says without Hesitation.

Ohk! Like I was saying. We where having dinner and you know everything has been great between us right?  
Yeah! She nods.  
And then during dinner his phone rings .  
So! She asks.  
It was a phone call from his 6 yr old son.  
So! She still asks looking at Finn.  
You don't get it do you.  
I made a promise. Sometime ago.  
THAT I FINN BALOR WOULD NEVER DATE A GUY WHO HAS A CHILD OR KID.  
Ohh! That she says. Promises can be Brocken you that right.  
I mean for the first time in a very long time you meet this wonderful not to mantion Hot, sexy guy and you ditch him because of a stupid promise you made a long time ago??

Its not stupid. 

 

Its been 2 weeks since Finn and Seth's last meeting.

Finn is at work in his office doing his work until Samy stormed in and sat on Finns table.  
What now sami? Well you seem tired .  
Yes I am Finn says now will you excuse me..  
Amber comes in on them and Sami snapes at her.speak new be.  
Am! The is someone here to see you.  
Who ? Me Sami asks no! She says Finn .  
What? Finn asks her.  
She walks away and Finn walks out.  
And there He is the man he has been ignoring for the 2 weeks

Before he could run and hide.  
Seth Turns around and calls him FINN!!

Finn turns and looks at him.  
And signaled him to his office. Before Seth could a step Sami was infront of him.  
Hy! I'm Sami .  
OK nice to meet yah! Seth says while looking at Finn .  
Excuse me Sami is it? Yeah! Sami Zayne . Sami tells him.  
I I'm here to see my boyfriend . Ohh!! Sami seems surprised that Finn has a boyfriend.. As Sami was about to throw himself at Seth ,Seth pushed him out if the way. And walked in to Finn's office.

What you doing here? Finn asks him.  
I'm here to see you. I mean your the only person I know in this building. And you haven't been answering my texts all 2 weeks and returning any of my voicemail messages.  
I have been busy Finn cuts him off before he could even finish.  
Really? Seth walks closer to him.   
Finn moves and closes the rails on the window because eyes are looking in to his office.  
He let's out a sigh!   
You don't understand Seth.  
What? Make me understand why you hurt me so much. I mean I have feelings for you Finn.

I have Feelings for you too.  
Have.... Seth speaks. What? Finn asks.  
You said you have feelings for me not Had.  
Yes! I like you, im falling for you. I just got scared ..  
Bull shit Seth snaps bull shit and you know It.  
Its true oright. I got scared that you will hurt me.  
What! Stops Lieying Finn . as soon as I hanged up the phone call I was on with my son. You just stomped out of my place like you have seen a ghost.  
There was silence in the room.  
Until Seth spoke.  
Or your one if those guys who don't date single guys with kids?  
Finn was just silent.  
Wow! I thought you where different. I find this nice , beautiful guy that I like and his like the rest them. Bye Finn.

Seth wait. I just don't want Drama in my life.   
You know baby daddy drama or baby mama.  
I just don't want drama.  
His silent for a while.  
And speaks out I love you Seth Rollins Helmsley..  
Now give me a chance to show you that the will be no Baby Mama or baby daddy drama..  
That it will just be you and I all the way..  
Finn smiles and walks towards Seth and places a kiss on his lips..  
I love you too Finn Balor.  
Now will come over tonight ? Seth asks . you want me to sleepover ? Yeah! Seth responds with a smile on his face.

 

Later that night..  
After they made love they sit on the bed and they speak. Seth tells him about Tylor and his mom.  
And shows Finn all tylors pics and his family pics.  
He showed him a photo of him with his brothers.  
Ohh! Finn takes the phone from him. You sure this is your brother? Yeah! Pointing at Roman he looks like the older version of you..no! I dnt look like my brother. And this one looks nothing like you pointing at dean.  
Yeah! He looks like dad Blonde hair. And crazy attitude.. Yeah! Thats my Brother Dean oright.  
Then you must get your Hair from your mom you and Roman.  
Tylor gets his hair from you together with your crazy weird smile..  
Seth laughs hei! You love my smile..  
No! I don't.   
Seth tickls him...  
Seth! SstaaaaAAp Finn can't stop laughing..

Ohk! Ohk! I'm crazy about your smile.Finn finally admits.  
I'm crazy about your smile too Finn BALOR...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean its just a promise....love wins in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Love is there to keep us warm..


End file.
